High accuracy pressure sensors are applicable to many different types of applications and usually require precise sealing. A typical legacy pressure sensor maintains a vacuum cavity between a header and a pressure sensor die. Often the pressure sensor and its attachment must be custom designed for a particular application and is not easily replaced. Electrical pins extend into a reference cavity and are subject to mechanical loading, possibly leading to leaking of the cavity. Molecular off-gassing into the cavity ages and degrades the performance of the pressure sensor. Additionally, legacy pressure sensor packages are also constrained with respect to the size of the pressure sensor die (with different header designs for different pressure sensor die sizes) and mounting the pressure sensor package can be difficult due to inconvenient placement of the electrical pins.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for a modular sensor package with improved stress isolation, reduced aging effects, and is adaptable for many end-use applications.